No mezcles elfos y electricidad
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Arthur se trae algo entre manos y Molly está empezando a cabrearse por los continuos desplantes de su novio. Se las ingenia para pedirle el viejo elfo a su tía Muriel Prewett y le ordena que siga a su novio. Cuando Molly descubre que los últimos desplantes de sus citas se deben a que Arthur anda creando un circuito muggle de electricidad, planea la peor de las venganzas.


Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**No mezcles elfos y electricidad**

_Esto ya era el colmo._

_Habíamos quedado tres veces en el último mes, para mi muy pocas, teniendo en cuenta que en el colegio nos veíamos todos los días, pero bueno, el verano siempre fue una de las épocas para pasar en familia, y especialmente en la suya necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran tener, no eran pudientes precisamente._

_Eso se comprendía, tenía que ayudar a su familia, pero que en esas tres veces, siendo la ultima ayer, hubiera llegado tarde, y encima con excusas cada vez más inverosímiles, la verdad es que no me lo creía, ahí pasaba algo raro, y pensaba averiguar el que._

_Molly Prewett._

Cerró el diario con fuerza y bastante enojada lo tiró a la otra punta de su habitación.

Molly y Arthur habían empezado a salir en enero de ese año, por lo que ya llevaban seis meses juntos, bastante tiempo para dos adolescentes hormonales que cambian de novio como de ropa interior. Pero como decían sus amigos, era algo normal: se conocían desde los 11 años, cuando ambos entraron en el primer curso en Hogwarts y a la misma casa, Gryffindor, primero fueron amigos, un tanto opuestos en varios aspectos y bastante parecidos en otros y luego pasaron a ser novios y declararse ese año, en sexto.

En el colegio se veían todos los días, lo hacían todo juntos excepto dormir, o sólo en contadas ocasiones, los deberes, los horarios de las clases o las comidas, tenían lo mismo, y que pasara de estar tanto tiempo con ella a no estar apenas nada la tenía bastante irritada y a la vez preocupada por si hubiera otra o pasaba algo malo con ella, como tenían tan poca comunicación vía lechuza no sabía absolutamente nada de él, solo podía formar suposiciones que la dejaban cada vez mas enfadada y a la vez deprimida.

Cosa que sus hermanos notaban, y eso que ellos, como decían, eran chicos que no se preocupaban de sentimientos femeninos, claro, que si eres su hermana pequeña, sabían hasta la más mínima cosa, con la consecuencia de ofrecerse a hacerle una visita a su novio para saber porque había abandonado a su hermana ese verano.

La verdad era que quería darle la última oportunidad de redimirse antes de decidir qué hacer, tanto con su relación como con él, ya que sabía que como le estuviera poniendo los cuernos con otra, su venganza sería terrible, y teniendo en cuenta que hasta sus hermanos gemelos, traviesos y revoltosos por naturaleza la temían cuando planeaba algo, era algo que tener en cuenta. Y eso Arthur lo sabía, ya que se lo había advertido cuando empezaron a salir.

Y así lo hizo, ese día le mandó una lechuza citándolo para el sábado, era jueves, ya con bastante antelación para que no hubiese problemas de ningún tipo y no hubiese planeado nada que pudiese usar como excusa, ya que se lo había dicho con tiempo.

Más tarde ese mismo día recibió la respuesta, como siempre decía que estaba muy contento de que se lo hubiese propuesto y con muchas ganas de que se vieran y estuvieran juntos, como todas las que había recibido ese verano, por lo que no le dio la mayor importancia, ya verían al sábado a ver si de verdad la echaba tanto de menos.

Y después de unos torturantes días, pensando una y mil venganzas como no apareciera a tiempo, llegó el sábado. Ese día se puso un vestido que sabía que a Arthur le encantaba, junto con unos zapatos y un bolso que combinaban con el atuendo, se maquilló discretamente y se hizo un peinado bonito; al bajar de su habitación a la salita (su habitación estaba en la segunda planta) sus hermanos la vieron y empezaron a silbar.

— ¡Qué guapa vas Molly!

—Oye ¿ese vestido no es demasiado corto?

—No deberías ir vestida así cuando no vas con nosotros para protegerte.

—Podría pasarte algo.

—Vas demasiado provocativa

—Chicos, dejar a vuestra hermana en paz, ese vestido le queda muy bien y no es provocativo, habría que ver a las chicas con las que vosotros salís, a ver si son igual de formales que Molly— intervino su madre ante la mirada de pánico que le dirigía, lo que se ganó un beso en la mejilla por salvarla de ese par de neandertales, pero en su mente ya estaba pensando cómo podía cobrarse la situación tan vergonzosa que acababa de pasar.

—Gracias mamá, me voy a ver a Arthur, vendré antes de la cena, seguramente.

—Salúdale de nuestra parte, cariño, es un buen muchacho.

—Lo haré, mamá, adiós.

Y antes de que nadie le pudiera decir nada más, se dirigió a la puerta para poder aparecerse en el lugar de reunión.

Pero lo que tenía la esperanza que no pasara, pasó: Arthur esta vez ni apareció. Lo estuvo esperando durante una hora, sabiendo lo despistado que era, pero no vio de él ni el pelo. Más enfadada que nunca, se fue a casa, rumiando su venganza.

* * *

Después de dos días sin decirle nada a Arthur, normalmente hablaban mediante chimenea algún que otro día, cuando él se acordaba que habían quedado… le mandó una carta para quedar con él, este a la vuelta de la lechuza le dijo que si, sin sospechar nada.

Ese fue su fallo, Molly estaba muy enfadada con él, y quería saber de una vez por todas que es lo que hacía para no poder quedar con ella, así que estuvo pensando la mejor manera para poder vigilarlo sin que él se diera cuenta y gracias a un comentario que hizo su madre, se le ocurrió la idea perfecta.

La familia Prewett no era tan numerosa como la de Arthur pero si más adinerada y poderosa, por lo que fue a hacerle una visita a una de sus tías, Muriel, que según su madre tenía un elfo doméstico, que, en la situación en la que estaba, le iba a venir muy bien.

Se apareció en el salón de visitas de la casa de campo de su tía, y un elfo la salió a recibir, indicándole donde se hallaba la señora de la casa y que era lo que quería tomar mientras estaba de visita. Ella se pidió un té negro y lo siguió hasta el salón principal, donde se la encontró sentada en el sillón más ostentoso que había visto nunca.

—Hola tía Muriel, es un placer que me hayas recibido con tan poca antelación.

—No pasa nada, querida, la familia esta para eso. Siéntate y espera a que Rino te traiga tu bebida, mientras, cuéntame sobre tu madre, hace mucho que no la veo ni hablamos y estoy algo alejada de ella.

Molly sabía que esta visita iba para largo, y que iba a tener que hablar con su tía durante mucho tiempo, dar rodeos e inventarse temas de conversación antes de poder llegar al tema en cuestión, pero no se imaginaba que tanto: ya llevaban dos horas hablando, cuando le llegó su oportunidad:

—Ayy querida, últimamente no se encuentran elfos como los de antes, mi Rino, por ejemplo, antes, nada más mirarlos estos ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer, no hacía falta mandarles nada, ahora, hasta el mínimo detalle necesitan para poder hacer las cosas bien...

—Eso había comentado mi padre, tía— hizo una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación— y estaba pensando que si me pudieras prestar a Rino por unos días, le mostraría otra casa para que sepa que tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como dueña, que eres la mejor ama de todas.

—No lo sé, querida, necesito a mi Rino para las tareas de la casa y demás…

—Solo serán unos días, es que mi madre iba a limpiar la mansión entera y ya sabes que nosotros tenemos sirvientes humanos, tardarían un mucho tiempo en acabarla, por eso pensé en tu generosidad y en que nos dejarías a tu elfo para que la tarea sea más liviana, ya sabes que con nuestro tipo de sirvientes tienes que tener cuidado, ya que puede que roben algo o que nos lo rompan, con Rino mi madre no estaría tan preocupada por esas cosas y se podría relajar.

Eso dejó pensando a Muriel, y Molly supo que la tenía ya ganada.

—Bien, querida. Te lo prestare por unos días, pero trátalo bien, y díselo a tu madre también.

—Muchas gracias, tía Muriel, mi madre estará muy agradecida por el préstamo.

—Lucretia tiene que estar orgullosa de lo que te implicas en la familia, Molly. Bueno, pues creo que ya es hora de dejar esta maravillosa charla, llévate a Rino y dale recuerdos a tu madre y padre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si tía Muriel y gracias otra vez.

—Rino— el elfo ante el llamado, apareció al lado de la mujer— hoy te irás con mi sobrina Molly y su familia, en unos días los ayudaras en lo que te pidan, sin discusiones ni remilgos, Rino.

—Si ama.

Molly volvió a agradecerle a su tía el préstamo y se fue a su casa acompañada por el elfo, después de explicarle por encima y con mucha imaginación la historia a sus padres, Molly se enfocó en planear su venganza.

Después de una semana, y con ayuda de sus hermanos, ya la tenía realizada.

Se citó con Arthur en su casa, alegando que tenía que conocer a sus hermanos, ya que era mucho tiempo de estar juntos y no hacerlo, él estuvo de acuerdo y a las 5 tenía que llegar para su cita. Pero ocurrió lo normal en ese verano y lo que había estado esperando Molly con ansia, no llegó a la hora convenida, ni dos después, así que, poniendo el plan en marcha, llamó al elfo.

—Rino— el elfo apareció en ese momento y espero las indicaciones del familiar de su ama— tienes que aparecerte en las afueras del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole ahí hay una casa, bastante rara, según me dijo mi novio, se llama La Madriguera, una vez allí, tienes que intentar que nadie te vea y tienes que vigilar al chico más joven de la casa, Arthur Weasley, lo harás durante más o menos una hora y luego volverás y me dirás, exactamente, lo que ha hecho durante ese tiempo, ¿lo has entendido todo?

Rino asintió, bastante serio con su mandato y se apareció en el sitio indicado, cuando llegó, se hizo invisible, y se puso a investigar por la familia Weasley, específicamente el miembro más joven, encontrándolo en una especie de cobertizo anexo a la casa, se metió en la habitación y escondiéndose en un rincón, empezó a espiarlo, aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, solo que estaba inmerso en un montón de cuerdas de colores, piezas pequeñas de metal y cristales que de vez en cuando emitían luz.

Lo que Rino estaba observando era a Arthur creando un circuito muggle de electricidad, una cosa que había visto en unos libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts justo antes de irse de vacaciones y con lo que se había interesado inmediatamente. Y ahí estaba el, con varios cables, un interruptor, bombillas y un aparato que no sabía cómo se llamaba pero que daba de energía a todo lo anterior, y con lo que conseguía encender las bombillas, cosa que no le estaba yendo muy bien.

Lo malo de la situación, no fue la presencia del intruso que tenía en su rincón muggle de creación, no, lo catastrófico, fue cuando el elfo desapareció de ahí, provocando una pequeña explosión que hizo que saltara por los aires golpeándose el brazo contra la pared, pero todo esto Rino no lo supo, ya que iba de camino a la Mansión Prewett para llevar su informe.

* * *

Mientras Rino le contaba todo lo que había visto, Molly no sabía que pensar, por una parte estaba aliviada de que no le engañara con alguien, aunque conociendo a Arthur era un tanto extraño, no era esa clase de chicos. Lo que le molestó fue pensar que la estaba dejando de lado por un mísero juguetito muggle.

Sabía que a su novio le fascinaban todos los artilugios de ese mundo pero eso ya era pasarse, así que comenzó a prepararlo todo para darle su merecido, sin saber, que sus planes sufrirían un pequeño contratiempo.

Por su lado, Arthur, sin saber las maquinaciones en su contra, estaba siendo atendido por un medimago por la explosión sufrida en su cobertizo, le dijeron que el brazo derecho había recibido todo el impacto y que se había roto los ligamentos, y que éstos eran más difíciles de curar que un hueso, por lo que el medimago le puso un cabestrillo y le dijo que lo tenía que llevar más o menos una semana, en lo que la poción hacia efecto.

Con los datos que Molly tenía ya podía poner en práctica su venganza, ya la tenía pensada de antes, pero le faltaba un pequeño detalle que acababa de resolver con la información de Rino, así que, al día siguiente se apareció en la casa de su novio.

Fue a buscarlo al cobertizo donde lo había espiado el elfo, y efectivamente, ahí lo encontró, aunque había un detalle que le preocupó un poco y que le hizo dejar de pensar en la venganza.

— ¡Arthur! ¿Qué te pasó?

Rápidamente se acerco a él y vio el brazo vendado.

— ¡Molly!— se dio la vuelta rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa la abrazó fuertemente— que sorpresa me has dado, que bueno es verte, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Ante eso la pelirroja quiso decirle que precisamente era su culpa, cuando se dio cuenta que le preocupaba más el brazo.

—Si, bueno…. Y el brazo ¿cómo te lo lastimaste?

—Ahh ¡no fue nada! Simplemente explotó algo en lo que estaba trabajando, nada más, sólo durara una semana, no te preocupes.

—Pero…

—Tranquila— la agarró de la cintura y la besó dulcemente durante un rato, cuando se separaron, ambos tenían una sonrisa feliz en el rostro. — Estoy bien, cariño.

—Vale, te creeré. Me tengo que ir, solo era una pequeña visita, ¿quedamos esta tarde en mi casa y hablamos más detenidamente?

—De acuerdo, se lo diré a mis padres e iré a tu casa, a ver tus hermanos que tal se portan conmigo, todavía recuerdo lo traviesos que eran en la escuela.

—En casa son más tranquilos, hay más vigilancia paternal— bromeó Molly, con una sonrisa se despidió de él y se apareció en su casa.

* * *

_Lo que Arthur no sabe, es que mis hermanos al lado mío no son más que bebes que juegan con muñecos, y que la mayor parte de las bromas que ellos hicieron en el colegio eran invención mía, dejaré que se crea que eran ellos para que no desconfíe de su cariñosa Molly._

_Mis planes de venganza para Arthur eran bastante buenos: le iba a poner un hechizo en la habitación donde él tiene sus cachivaches muggles para que no se pudieran utilizar, que cada vez que él intentara algo se le estropeara, claro que dentro de unos límites, pero después de lo que pasó, y que ocurrió por mi culpa, pienso que ya ha tenido suficiente con romperse el brazo, así que, esperaré a la próxima vez para ponerle el hechizo; pero de hablar conmigo no se va a librar, tiene que tener sus prioridades claras y yo estoy segura que soy una de esas prioridades, sólo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de ello._

_Me despido de ti después de este verano tan alborotado._

_Molly Prewett._

_PD: ¡no mezcles jamás elfos y electricidad!_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!

Por otro lado queria agradecer a Pam Malfoy Black por seguirme y agregarme como favorito a mi y a mi fic "Nuestra historia"

Tambien a miredraco por su comentario en la misma historia

Como no se como contestar lo he escrito por aqui ;)


End file.
